implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KNMC
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Metropolitan Broadcasting Network (A Different Channel) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Goldwind1 (talk) 17:08, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ADC Please begin by making an article for either the Atari Corporation or Nintendo Sega Holdings. Need more Info about it, so NEC buy Atari instead Tramiel(who sunked it into irrelevance) and Yamauchi buy sega isntead Okawa and CSK holdings? KNMC (talk) 23:17, April 8, 2015 (UTC) I thinking instead of having Nec buying Atari, that NEC wa unable to get Namco and H0udson Soft to support the PC engine but got a good offer form Atari who felt that it would be a good idea to to a Japaneses electronics company like NEC to help them with hardware development. I was thinking that Nintendo buys Sega in 2004 instead of Sammy. Also I have updated your Ohga Shrugs message wallGoldwind1 (talk) 00:43, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Well, the first one is possible, but i would want tramiel out of Atari all together(he cared zero about videogames and when did care was to little and make pretty trashy system as lynx and jaguar) so NEC would have a reliable partner. How did sega die? OTL was sony who killled Sega(well were sega own idiotic choices but Sony power didn't help in that), tell me more details about it KNMC (talk) 03:32, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Sega died because of bad decisions combined with competition form Nintendo,Atari, Panasonic ( they do get involved 3DO and but decide to enter the gaming industry in the with a system called the Ace)ans maybe Namco Bandia Why don't you make it that Atari gets bought out by some other then tramiel. The new owner of Atari then convinces NEC to team up with his companyGoldwind1 (talk) 11:18, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Possible, Sega is Still sega somehow, but well,, Nintendo would uplift and ensure quality. For me i would keep Atari in japanese hand if they want to negotiated with japanese, remember those were the 80's and the japanophobia was almost a cultural convection among the american right, and that included businessman, plus NEC being a long range partner will give atari stability and nec won acess their computer tech before tramiel and other killed it. KNMC (talk) 14:19, April 9, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean by "Possible, Sega is Still sega somehow, but well,, Nintendo would uplift and ensure quality.. I would pefer to keep Atari as an american company but I will allow to have NEC buy out Atari. You may wnat to ask my fellow senior different channel edtior River Nile 2's if he peffer the Atari NEC alliance over NEC buys out Atari.PS I have thought thought of another possible foreign/ partner for Ataria, Nokia. They were a major electronic company back in the 80's that made computers and TVs. Also will you please check out Ohga shrugs message wall.Goldwind1 (talk) 01:12, April 10, 2015 (UTC) That Sega would cause his own mistakes but well, butterflies but depend what do you want to do. So NEC gets Atari, that will be nice, allow better synergy. Nokia was a minor Company that era and dunno. So tell me more ideas for companies, which year for their console among others. KNMC (talk) 03:26, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Wwll you please check out your Ohga shrugs message wall. I left a message for you there I being Honest, better leave Ohga Shurgs Alone, that was always salnax baby and if he simple abadoned it, better leave and make our own here, so, move all those post of M2 and moved it here, that can be Panasonic Console All along. KNMC (talk) 22:42, April 10, 2015 (UTC) You have a point. Ohaga shurgs is basically dead. Perhaps it would be just to transplant out Ohga shrugs articles into a different channel.We will have to edit theam a bit to get rid of the Nintendo Sega Doupoly framework. here are a few suggestion for the Panasonic gaming system. Panasonic is never involed with the 3DO . Also Pansonic is the company that agred to help Nintendo make a CD attachment for the SNES and only to go behind their back. Pansonic gets thier revenge by releasing a console called the ace. The n64 is the third best selling system behind the Ace and the Atari NEC Jaguar 23:47, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, or make the articles all new in the way, some can be imported, other must be new all along. So is Panasonic the one wanted to make the CD system? did even worked or just like sony? against when Panasonic wouldt not be that big, Nintendo will not be that weaker so sales would be more distributed among the systems. Something else to do? I'll want Nintendo adquire Sega like 1998(the year sega suffered catastrophic loses and almost cancelled the dreamcast) to have it onboard early. KNMC (talk) 01:52, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Here is a list of games I suggested for the m2 bakc on Ohga Shrugs wikishadow madnessShadow Hearts, King of Fighters ,Grandia, Samurai Showdown, Altena, Metal Slug, Ace Combat, Rocket Jockey, D2,IMSA World Championship Racing, Power Crystal,Clayfighter 3Super Ninja Goku, Dragon's Crown, Iris Angelgartha, Blades of Passage, glover jungel bots a lufia game ''uzu Monogatari (jappan only capcom rpg,) ultimate fighter champion ship, Power stone, Dino criss,Nagano Winter Olympics '98, Hybrid heaven , pop n music, Poy Poy, and Azure Dreams''YoYo, dead unity, Test drive Circles,monster kight , dark watch, technomacer, kat burgular, and monster force. I guesse they would be Ace games her Mostly Konami and SNK stuff, i think they would got for it as can squezee a deal with Panasonic, Nintendo would keep Capcom and Square and maybe enix, and Atari the rest, leaving sega the weakest, meaning nintendo globbed them in 1998? what do you think about my ideas? KNMC (talk) 18:53, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I think yout could work. Also i like the idea of thie being 4 major consoles . Do you the idea of the the idea of Bandia teamign up with microsoft to make the xbox instead of Appel to make the Pippin They've Namco and Bandai Games and If MS is pretty Hand-off partner would work, and that explain the money to buy namco, no distrasous Pippin, and with 4 companies with enough Catalogue to be different can work well. Some other ideas or suggestion? tell me, to start working about it KNMC (talk) 19:48, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Either contiune with your Ninetendo page or being an article for Panisonic gaming sysytmesGoldwind1 (talk) 20:32, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Need more info about it, send me a notification. KNMC (talk) 00:14, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Heres some suggestions for the Ninetendo page. 1The NES is called the FAMicom in America as well as japan 2 .metion a failed deal with Panisonic to make a CD attachment for the Super Famicom Call the N64 the ulatra 64 , the Famicom ultar or the Famicom 64Goldwind1 (talk) 00:49, April 12, 2015 (UTC) That is well, buth the Famicom being as OTL? meaning compeition with Atari and Sega and Later Panasonic? will need details for sega later but which adquisition date? KNMC (talk) 01:20, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I think that Sega would be bought by Nintendo between 1998 and 2000. Do you like the idea of of Crash Bandicoot on the Atrai Jaguar. Do you think that the Microsoft Banndia Deal will butterfly away the wonder swanGoldwind1 (talk) 15:27, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Perfectly as this a more 'American'(even if the owner are japanese,xd) console would work to give some exclusives. KNMC (talk) 23:45, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Maybe Nec just bought out about 50% of of Atraia and later had to sell some of it shares to another company. Also i have thought of some altertives for Nec buys Atrai senirono. Atraia is bought out by Intel Avandced micro machines (AMD) or Apple Nope, I think NEC buy it and would keep it was sucessful, as give good money and allow Atari keep their production of CD-ROM, Chips and other parts in-house and NEC would benefit Atari knowledge before being dismanteled, so which year was that 1988? 1989 to compete with genesis and super nes?KNMC (talk) 00:56, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Do you think we should start a page for stripez soon. Also do you like the idea of mohter 1 being resleased in america Do it, was your idea, do it when you want, and yeah Mother 1 would be launch as was planned OTL. and please looks for a text editor before posting (is Mother no Mohter) KNMC (talk) 03:54, April 13, 2015 (UTC) I want Stripez to be an games . When would the Ace and Stripez come out. Also do you like the idea of a failed console created by Acron computers Goldwind1 (talk) 13:36, April 13, 2015 (UTC) It's your idea do it. and WTH was Acron Computers? just do the article about ACE/M2 and other stuff you want KNMC (talk) 19:21, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Do you like the idea of Ninetendo and atrai 5 generation sysytems being 32 bit console instead 64 bit like they were in real life. Pansonsonic Ace comes out in 1995 as a 64 bit console. Acorn computers was a major britsh compumpter company that went backrupt in 2000Goldwind1 (talk) 20:56, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Have you ever heard of the sonic world timeline over on alternate history wiki. In this timeline Sonic was created in the 1920's as a cartoon character. I think it may be worht asking him if he wouldn't us using incopring some of his sonic world ideas into a different channel. I feel that with sonic a cartoon charater datting back to 20's Mighty the armadillo would become Sega's mascotGoldwind1 (talk) 21:05, April 13, 2015 (UTC) HECK, I remember that, was a running gag in AH.com and the poster was always banned about it. Better use our OWN original ideas and leave that appart. KNMC (talk) 00:43, April 14, 2015 (UTC)\ Do you like the idea of Ninetendo and atrai 5 generation sysytems being 32 bit console instead 64 bit like they were in real life. Pansonsonic Ace comes out in 1995 as a 64 bit console. Acorn computers was a major britsh compumpter company that went backrupt in 2000Goldwind1 (talk) 01:07, April 14, 2015 (UTC) For Nintendo is hard, as OTL N64 was that 64 and was cheap for Nintendo, but 64-bit games were rare(both Zelda, Perfect Dark, Conker among others) so i think would be hard to butterfly away. Panasonic would be ACE/M2 meaning 64 bit as planned, Acorn i see not place, unlike what people think, Computers maker have little to do in console business(see amiga), so they have zero to do here. KNMC (talk) 02:11, April 14, 2015 (UTC) I ment for the acorn console to be a faliure. How about Atrai autely releases the panters in 1991 and the Jaguar is released in 1995 or 1996 and the Ataria Puma in 200 or 2001 Yeah but if you want to write it, do it. Atari Panther is nice for 1991(being a CD console, like a turbo-duo) 1996 work good for Jaguar(same year all major ones) and 2001 for the next(5 year stanrdard) KNMC (talk) 02:53, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Do you think that with the help of NEC the Atari Lynx could be a succesful comeptairo for the gameboy and have a succesor In OTL they separately tried with Lynx and NEC turboexpress... both failed miserabely, with handleds before 2006 was never about power but more about portability(duh), incredible battery life and something to kill time, first was tetris and later pokemon and mon hun, meaning is more games, so seeing hard to do it, maybe later when battery life become better. KNMC (talk) 20:45, April 14, 2015 (UTC)